A moving robot is a device which can freely move on the floor, which includes all kinds of sensing devices so as to avoid colliding with obstacles in work environment. A majority of moving robots have a bumper at its front portion for detecting obstacles. There is a appropriate moving space between the bumper and the robot main body, so when the bumper is colliding with an obstacle, the bumper can buffer the shock on the robot main body, and can detect the collision between the robot and the obstacle in front of the robot, so that the robot can change moving direction and avoid the obstacle. However, bumpers of currently a majority of moving robots only surrender front regions of the robots, at most in a range of 180°, without involving rear regions of the robots, so that the robots can not detect the collision at the rear regions when they retreat. As the bumper only surrenders a limited range around the robot, disconnected visual effect exists between the rear portions of the two side of the bumper and the robot main body, which impacts integrity of appearance.